Hazel's story
by Fallenpearls
Summary: A little girl Hazel and her pa make way on their journey to New York on the "Boat of Dreams", which they paid for dearly. Please comment in the reviews whether i should make anymore like this where i put a stories main summary into an original story of my own


Prologue

The salt water scorched my tongue, as the coldness sucked my soul in. It stung me, like little needles stabbing and pricking me as I fought.

There was something that I believed in once. Its name was hope. A place where birds sing, and sunshine highlights the shadowed leaves. The type that lands on the bark to create an everlasting glow of a red crackling fire on your face.

Where I was, hope could not exist. And if so, neither could I….

I sunk like a weight to the bottom of the ocean my father's hands reaching for mine, grasping before letting me go.

I screamed as I woke screaming panting, from the common nightmare that has haunted me for 85 years.

My hand encircled around and around the necklace, just to remind myself that I was alive.

Although it was a plain necklace, with just a thistle thorn string, with a wooden carved acorn attached on it, I wouldn't trade the necklace for the world. It was a priceless object.

The necklace symbolized, my heart breaking and one of my worst memories that will stick in my head for eternity. But it also told me I was a survivor.

1912

"Pa. Wait for me!" Hazel shouted, dragging a small bag containing all she owned.

John turned, "Hazel, look at me, you need to stay close to me. Big place, big crowd. What did I say?"

She sighed, a normal habit ever since he had bought the ticket to the "Boat of dreams".

"I know Pa, you don't have to worry so much!"

He smiled, a smile Hazel loved. His eyes crinkled around the corners, and his smile overtook half his face. "I know, I know. I'm just worried that's all. "

He tucked her chestnut brown hair into her small little sheep wool jacket. "A gift to keep you safe." John placed a little acorn necklace upon his daughter's heart.

Hazel's eyes grew rounder by the second, bigger and bigger, until it resembled miniature dinner plates. "Pa, where'd you get it?"

Although Hazel was young, even she knew that there was something called "People with money, people with less money, and finally, people with no money". She also understood that they fell in the people with less money category.

When John didn't answer, Hazel just gave it a rest. Nodding her head like she usually did, pretending that she didn't really care.

Her heart thudded against her chest as she approached the finery. "Is this ours?" She asked out of mere curiosity and wonder.

John sighed. Hazel took it as a no, but still her heart became a living drum, growing to the pace of a hummingbird's wings as they walked on.

She looked at Pa as they reached a small white wooden door. She took a deep breath and walked in. Her heart dropped. "This is ours?!"

She held back tears. It was nothing like she expected. A small little bunk bed with blank sheets and blankets covered the room, nothing like she had expected. John looked at Hazel and his heart dropped a little too. Knowing that this was the best he could offer for his daughter. A third class ticket, one that had cost him most of his money.

He held her hand as they watched the night sky. "Pa, which constellation is that?"

He squinted to see where her finger was pointing at. "I believe it's the Cassiopeia, Queen of the Sky."

Hazel looked around the upper deck for someone to tell, suddenly realizing, they were going to New York. They weren't in Kansas anymore. In fact, Hazel, when leaning against the cold hardened steel rails, could make out a tiny green dot on the horizon. The statue of Liberty.

11:40 PM

The ship shuddered, causing the third class to wake up and notice the sleek black rats rushing out the doors. "Pa! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

John in half a daze, peers at his daughter. He stares at the wall trembling and instructs, "I don't know but I have a bad feeling that's for sure. Now Hazel. Look at me, if I'm right, hopefully not-since they don't call this ship unsinkable for no reason- then we're in big trouble."

Hazel look at her Pa, an innocent look in her eyes. Then alarm and worry takes over that bright little orb of light. "Pa, are you saying…."

Pa interrupts, "Yes the ship will sink if I'm right, and they don't have enough lifeboats, less than half. Now, {He leans upwards and opens the small cupboard on the left wall to the door, and grabs the two white life jackets} wear this, it won't hurt to be prepared. Now stay calm."

Hazel nods slowly, and opens the door.

"THE SHIP IS SINKING THE SHIP IS SINKING EVERYBODY WAKE UP!"

John slaps a hand against his forehead. "Oh my god."

1:30 AM

They had loaded most of the lifeboats, now it was the third classes turn to get loaded.

"Pa, where're you going?"

John looked at his daughter, clearly she didn't understand. "Hazel, I can't promise I'll see you again. But this is for your sake."

Hazel reached for him, "PA! Don't leave me…."

Her sobs echoed across the blue sparkling water with killing depths, her sorrow mirrored on hundreds of faces.

April 15 Day after the Sinking

Skylar was a well-educated man, known for good control over his feelings. But when he walked up to that little girl in a small wool coat, he let his feelings show through his eyes. "What's your name miss?"

"Hazel, just Hazel. Have you seen anyone named John Maguard?"

Skylar looked away. "No miss, and you're the last one to be checked in."

Hazel was puzzled at herself when she didn't cry. Using her finger to twirl the necklace around and around. "I expected as much."

She took of her little wooden acorn necklace. A little hatch on the edge. She murmured in wonder. There was a little picture of her pa.


End file.
